The Mall
|creatures =Super mutants |metro exits =Georgetown/The Mall Metro Museum station Hazmat disposal site L5 Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro |other exits =Museum of American History Museum of Technology Lincoln Memorial Washington Monument National Archives The Capitol building Super mutant bunker Mirelurk nesting hole Museum Authority Building |part of =Washington, D.C. }} The Mall is a location in Fallout 3. It is based on the real-life National Mall in downtown Washington D.C, except that it is much smaller and has different museums with metro areas that do not exist. Background The Mall is now a bombed-out war zone occupied by super mutants. The park itself has been replaced by a series of trenches, fences and bunkers in fortified positions where the super mutants are entrenched. Crossing this part of the Mall will involve enduring firefights (unless you sneak around the outsides), but the various metro stations on either side of this zone offer a relatively safe passage underground. Super mutants occupy relatively all buildings in this location, save for the Washington Monument and the Museum of History. It seems that the Brotherhood made a push east, set up a bunker and occupied it, however judging from the Initiate corpses lying around the Mall in the eastern portion, they made a hasty retreat back to the Washington Monument after sustaining heavy casualties. The outside of Underworld is patrolled by Willow, who, despite her claims that super mutants leave ghouls alone, will be shot at by passing super mutants and she will most likely die unless she receives assistance. Likewise, the Brotherhood will not bother Willow unless a stray bullet hits either side in which once again Willow will die from the overwhelming barrage of gunfire and her extremely low DT. Slavers occupy the Lincoln Memorial, which they wrested out of super mutant hands (as can be seen from the mutant corpses laying outside), and are in the process of disassembling it. If you approach the memorial, you will be stopped and taken to their leader, Leroy Walker, who will start the Head of State quest on the side of the slavers (however you can change factions mid-quest). Layout The Brotherhood of Steel holds a defensive position around the Washington Monument in the center of the Mall, and Talon Company is taking the offense against super mutants to the west toward the Capitol building. The Reflecting Pool, found between the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial, is full of wrecked cars and shopping carts. Its radiation is strong enough to reach a few feet away from the water. The Mall is a key location in Fallout 3 that connects several important buildings and subway systems together. However, because of this, it has the second largest concentration of super mutants in the Capital Wasteland, the first being Vault 87. Points of interest * Museum of History ** Underworld * Museum of Technology * Lincoln Memorial * Washington Monument * National Archives * The Capitol building * Mirelurk nesting hole * Super mutant bunker * Museum Authority Building Notable loot * Duck and Cover! in the super mutant bunker. * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual and Nuka-Cola Quantum in the mirelurk nesting hole. Notes * Many of the super mutants in the Mall do not respawn so it is possible to make the area relatively clear of enemies. * For the adventurous type, this is a good place to pick up a couple of extra miniguns (off of super mutants) and some spare suits of power armor (off of fallen Brotherhood of Steel soldiers). * The Mall is one of the most diverse locations on the map in terms of factions. It includes members of the Brotherhood of Steel, Talon Company mercs, slavers, super mutants and an Underworld ghoul. Once the Waters of Life quest is finished, a small group of Enclave soldiers can be found at the Capitol Building as well. Appearances The Mall appears in Fallout 3, and also appears as a target in the Atomic Command game in Fallout 4. Gallery Fo3 The Mall map.jpg|The Mall map The Mall CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz The Mall CA2.jpg Monument skyline.jpg|Aerial view of the Mall Super mutant bunker, Duck and Cover.jpg|Duck and Cover! in the Super mutant bunker Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 districts Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Washington, DC de:Die Promenade es:National Mall pl:Centrum Handlowe ru:Молл uk:Молл zh:國家廣場